Love does conquer all
by WinterFae13
Summary: My Story takes place during the Avengers movie. Loki was gone and Amor was lost, broken, and forced into service by the All Father to serve the Golden Prince and aid him back to Midgard to save it. She was also the last to apperentice under Loki and the last Sorcerer of Asgard. Little does she know of the suprises as her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not own any characters except my OC

Rated: T to be safe

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction. I'm super excited please review and give ideas to help. And enjoy!

Prolog~

Peace was finally present throughout all the nine realms now that the old prince, Loki, had vanished to an unknown place. He was thought to be dead, however that was not to be the case. Hiemdall foresaw trouble brewing on Midgard; the bifrost was still in repair and the only way back to Midgard was a sorcerer that was familiar with dark magic and there was one in particular that the King was going to call on. The one sorcerer that trained under Loki, Amor, and the last apprentice deemed to train under the fallen prince.


	2. Return to Midgard

Chapter 1: Return to Midgard

A/N:

I do NOT own any Marvel characters except Amor my OC!

Hey guys I'm back here's chapter one I have chapters 2,3,4, and 5 written but won't publish until someone reviews it just has to be one person. Please enjoy give feedback and forgive the spelling mistakes I'm not a dictionary and spellcheck sucks. Any way enjoy!

Love WinterFae13

Amor POV~

After being brought back up from the dungeons of the palace I limped back and forth in what resembled a pace. My Dark brown hair waved around my ripped green attire. Things had been so different since he had died; I was eighteen and I have witnessed much for my short life my sapphire eyes showed that much. I was feeling terror as I waited and I feared for my life ever since Loki's trouble sorcery had been outlawed and those who were involved with the fallen prince, namely me, had been submitted to punishment without trial and the guards down in the dungeons were not kind to put it lightly.

The opening of the throne room doors caused me to lose my train of thought and go rigged. "the All Father will see you now" one of the throne guards sneered down at me I flinch as he walked past me. I took small steps into the throne room as I neared the step's I dropped to one knee and bowed my head to the king of the realm.

"Rise Trickster" the All Father boomed loudly. I rose but still had my face bowed " I have a task for you to serve Asgard's future king in which will require your sorcery and for yourself to go to Midgard" announced the King "Do you accept?" The unspoken words or else were thick like fog in the air. "Yes my King I accept" I spoke with submissiveness laced strength so that I did not show weakness in front of the King that encouraged my punishment.

"Then pack and be gone Trickster depending on your service we'll see about you coming back to Asgard." The king spoke with distain and it dawned on me that this was the last time in my home. "As you wish" and with that I bowed and left the throne room with my head held high for my mentor.

I rode out to the Bifrost my emerald cloak flowed like water around me and I had hardly anything to bring to now live in Midgard. `like I have anything left` I thought snidely to myself at least I had some books in Russia were Loki had taken me for a break in my training.

"You are early Sorcerer" announced Hiemdall, he was the only one that did not show judgment to me. "Yes" I replied meekly to him as I sat on the edge of the Bifrost. " what troubles you Amor" Hiemdall asks gently. " This is my home and I'm being forced away by the people of it" I whispered softly to him " I will miss you my friend" I smiled wryly at him.

"What are you doing just sitting there Sorcerer I'm ready lets depart" boomed and Unmistakable voice I flinch a little and carefully stood I was not happy to be tapping into dark magic when I was in such a state as it is. I strode past Hiemdall touching his arm and went to the Prince of Asgard . I went to grip his arm as it was slapped away harshly which would probably bruise.

" I need to have some grip on you so this will work my Prince" I spat at him. He huffed like a child and rolled his eye "if you must girl." I grabbed hold of his arm again and started the spell for realm travel it would not leave me unmarked as Loki had explained to me, but I would deal with that later. A burning sensation started along and up my back as the spell progressed with it was finally ready it felt like I was a flamed. Opening my Sapphire we felt a pull at our navel and with that we were on our way to Midgard.


End file.
